Whiskey Lullaby
by oneBulletForYou
Summary: Wenn Personen wieder auftauchen, die eigentlich Tod sein sollten. Die Vergangenheit wieder aufgewühlt wird und die Zukunft ins Ungewisse führt. Kann Alex die Nerven behalten und es durchstehn ohne das er dabei sein Verstand verliert? Können die Teile des Puzzles zusammengefügt werden, so das sie nicht wieder brechen werden? -HIATUS-
1. Prolog

Hey da bin ich wieder! :D

**DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER NICHT!**

So weiter mit der Story:

* * *

Prolog

* * *

**Samstag, den 4. August 1997**

* * *

John und Helen Rider saßen in einem Auto, das von MI6 bereitgestellt wurde. Sie waren auf ihrem Weg in die Freiheit. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würden sie in einem Flugzeug sitzen, das sie nach Frankreich bringen würde. Sie würden endlich ein neues Leben beginnen, ohne sich um Feinde sorgen zu machen.

Die Straße war leer, die Gegend schien verlassen, kein einziges Geräusch war zu hören.

John schaute sich mehrmals nach hinten um. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würden verfolgt. Helen spürte das ihr Ehemann nervös war und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Es wird schon alles funktionieren." Helens Stimme schien John aus seiner Besorgnis zu reißen.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Mit einem leisen kichern antwortete sie „Ich dich auch. Und bald werden wir mit Alex in Frankreich sein."

Dann brach die Hölle los.

Zwei Vans bogen hinter ihnen um die Ecke. Durch die geöffneten fenster konnte man Reifen quietschen und Kugeln einschlagen hören. Einer der Kugeln schlug in den Reifen ein und brachte den Wagen zum stoppen. Die schwarzen Autos kamen hinter ihnen schlitternd zum stehen. Maskierte Männer stiegen aus, bewaffnet mit schweren Geschützen. Sie liefen zum Auto. In weniger als einer Sekunde hatte man dem Fahrer eine Kugel durch den Kopf gejagt. Helen schrie leise auf. John legte einen Arm um sie herum, als ob er damit den Horror der Realität einfach wegschieben konnte.

Er zog seine Waffe und richtete sie auf die Angreifer. Aber es waren zu viele. Das letzte was er sah war wie eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet wurde und abgedrückt wurde. Seine letzten Gedanken widmete er Helen und Alex bevor in die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

Als die Bombe in dem Flugzeug hoch ging, dachten alle John und Helen Rider wären mit ihm in die Luft geflogen. Blunt hat sie daraufhin als Tod erklärt.

Keiner wusste das Scorpia alles inszeniert hat, die Beweise vernichtet und Helen und John Rider in Gefangenschaft genommen hatten. Und keiner würde nach ihnen suchen.

* * *

**Donnerstag, den 12. Juni 2010**

* * *

Ian Riders Auto kam schlitternd zum stehen. Was den ganzen Einschusslöchern an der Seite zu verdanken war. Eine Kugel hatte sein Bein gestreift und er kam nur langsam voran. Der Wald in dem er sich vor einigen Minuten geflüchtet hatte wurde immer unwegsamer und Ian musste öfters mal stehen bleiben. Sein Wunde wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand.

Hinter ihm raschelten einige Zweige und Äste brachen. Seine Verfolger kamen näher. Das war gewiss kein gutes Zeichen. Schnell duckte er sich hinter einer großen alten Eiche. Die schritte stoppten einige Sekunden, liefen dann aber weiter und waren nach einer Weile komplett verklungen.

Ian wartete noch einige Minuten bevor er sich hinter dem Baum hervorwagte. Schnell schaute er sich um, er konnte keine Angreifer sehen. Erleichtert drehte er sich um. Ein Glänzen zu seiner Linken Seite machte ihn stutzig. Doch bevor er herausfinden konnte was überhaupt los war traf ihn ein Tranq-Dart am Bein. etwas höher als die Wunde. Bevor er die Augen schloss sah er einen Mann mit einem Grinsen auf ihn zugehen. Scorpia hatte ihn gefunden.

Als man den Wagen fand, die Blutspuren und keinen Ian Rider vermutete man das er bereits tot war. Sie wollten einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen, da sie glaubten Ian Rider wäre irgendwo noch am Leben.

Blunt aber sagte nein, mit der Begründung, das niemand der so viel Blut verloren hatte noch am Leben sein könnte.

Als man nach einem Monat noch immer keine Spur von Ian Rider gefunden hatte, wurde auch er für Tod erklärt.

Wieder wusste keiner, das Scorpia zugeschlagen hatte.

* * *

Der Prolog ist fertig! Ich hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen :D

Das erste richtige Chapter werde ich die nächsten Tage hochladen :)

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir werden uns wieder sehen! ;)


	2. Lebende Tote

Hey! :D

Das erste richtige Chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER NICHT!**

So weiter mit Story:

* * *

**Dienstag, den 10. April 2012**

Der stille Morgen wurde durch ein klingeln gestört. Alex drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Zum Schluss hielt er sich die Ohren zu. Aber das klingeln hörte nicht auf. Genervt stand er auf und ging die Treppe zur Haustür hinunter. Vor der Tür stand Ben. Alex hatte es schon gewusst, als das klingeln nicht aufhörte. Ben war der einzige der wusste das, wenn man Alex genug nervte, er die Tür aufmachen würde.

Ben konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen als er Alex sah. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt und er trug nur seine Boxer und ein T-Shirt.

„Morgen!" begrüßte ihn Ben.

Grummelnd und ohne Antwort ließ Alex Ben an der Tür stehen und ging wieder die Treppe hoch. Ben trat ein und schloss die Tür.

Ben wohnte schon praktisch bei Alex. Er kam fast jeden Tag. Ganz gegen den Willen des Teenagers.

Alex legte sich wieder ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Nach einer Weile gab er es auf, als er von unten einige Schläge hörte und lautes gefluche. Er zog sich einer schwarze Jeans und ein hellgrünes T-Shirt an. Als er die Küche betrat, sah er Ben am Herd stehen. Er hatte eine Pfanne in der Hand in der irgendwas dunkles, verbranntes lag.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte Alex, stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich versuche Pfannkuchen zu machen."

„Sieht eher aus wie eine totes Tier." Alex betrachtete das schwarze in der Pfanne als ob es gleich herausspringen würde.

Er nahm Ben die Pfanne aus der Hand und legte sie ins Spülbecken.

„Ich werde Frühstück machen und du versuchst so lange das Haus nicht in Brand zu stecken, ok?"

Manchmal fragte sich Ben, wer von ihnen der Erwachsene war.

Als Alex die Zutaten für den Teig am zusammenrühren war, blickte er auf.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?"

„Ich soll dich Informieren das das MI6 die letzte Scorpia Zelle gefunden haben. Heute Nacht wird der Raid sein. Sie wollen das wir die beiden sind die die ganze Aktion leiten.

„Wo?"

„In der Nähe von der Westküste, in irgendeiner kleinen Lagerhalle. Es werden S-Unit und J-Unit als Verstärkung mitkommen. Sie vermuten jedoch das dort auch Gefangene sind."

„Und darum musstest du mich heute Morgen aus dem Bett klingeln?"

„Naja, MI6 hat gesagt das es dringend ist."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, fiel der Raum in Stille. Alex war dabei Pfannkuchen zu machen und Ben schaute hungrig zu.

Nachdem Frühstück fuhren sie zur Bank. Alex Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig. Seine Gesicht und seine Stimme verließen jede Emotion. Er war wieder da. Alex, der kaltherzige Spion, der dich ohne zögern hier und jetzt einfach töten könnte.

Manchmal glaubte Ben das das Alex wahrer Charakter war. Und die Gefühle nur eine Maske.

Blunt begrüßte sie in seiner tonlosen Stimme.

„Wie ihr bereits wisst geht es um einen Raid. Zwei Units werden euch unterstützen. Ihr werdet heute abend um 8:00 Uhr aufbrechen. Smithers hat neue Gadgets für euch und hier ist die Akte zu dem Auftrag." Er reichte Ben einen dünne, braune Mappe.

Mrs. Jones führte sie hinaus, zu Smithers.

Fröhlich, wie immer begrüßte er sie.

„Alex! Ben! Schön euch zu sehen! Ich habe einige neue Dinge für euch..."

…LINE-BREAK…

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und dann war es 8 Uhr. In drei Jeeps fuhren sie zu der eigentlich verlassenen Halle. Gestrüpp und ein Stacheldraht Zaun umschlossen das Grundstück. Die Halle war nicht beleuchtet und einige Fenster waren eingeschlagen.

Kein Wunder das niemand bemerkt hat das dort Leute waren. Keiner würde freiwillig solch ein Gebäude betreten. Sie fuhren einen kleines Stück den Weg hinauf der zur Halle führte. Dann blieben sie stehen. Es war bereits dunkel. Man konnte aber noch genug erkennen, so das sie die Nachtsicht-Geräte nicht benötigten.

„Also, es gibt drei mögliche Eingänge. Süden, Westen und durch ein Loch in der Wand." Ben deutete mit seinem Finger auf der Karte die vor ihm auf der Motorhaube ausgebreitet war. Die Personen die um ihn herum standen nickten stumm.

„Benutzt die Schalldämpfer. Es patroulieren etwa 20 Leute um das Gebäude und etwa doppelt so viele sind drinnen. J-Unit kümmert sich um die draußen, S-Unit um die drinnen. Ben und ich werden uns um die Gefangenen kümmern." fügte Alex hinzu.

Er blickte um und sah nickende Gesichter.

„Gut, dann los."

Damit liefen alle auf ihre Plätze.

„Bereit?" fragte Ben durch seine Kopfhörer.

Alle antworteten, außer Alex, da er direkt neben Ben stand.

„Los!"

Außer rascheln und gedämpften Schlägen konnte man nichts hören.

Ben und Alex bahnten sich einen Weg durch das Gestrüpp in die Halle.

Unterwegs trafen sie auf Wachen, die dank Alex alle Tod zu Boden gingen. Ben hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance zu schießen, da Alex immer schneller war als er.

Sie kamen zu einer Treppe, die nach unten führte. Alex schaute Ben an, dieser nickte. So leise wie möglich schlichen sie die Stufen hinunter. Als sie unten ankamen sahen sie einen langen Flur. An jeder Seite waren Stahltüren angereiht. Keine Wachen waren zu sehen.

Die Treppe ging noch weiter runter. Alex stupste Ben an und deutete mit seiner Waffe darauf.

Mit Handzeichen machte Alex Ben klar, das er dieses Stockwerk übernehmen sollte. Er würde sich um das darunter kümmern.

Wiederwillig stimmte er zu.

Alex ging weiter die Treppenstufen hinunter. Das nächsten Stockwerk war eine exakte Nachbildung des anderen über ihm. Ein langer Flur mit schweren Stahltüren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Auch auf diesem Flur waren keine Wachen.

Alex nahm die letzten Stufen und stand nun in der Mitte des Weges. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich und sein Körper bewegte sich aus Instinkt. Hinter ihm stand eine Wache, mit der Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Die Treppe bot ein gutes Versteck, da sie dort, wo sie endete, sich ein kleiner Hohlraum befand.

Zwei Schüsse wurden zeitgleich abgefeuert. Alex Kugel traf den Mann genau zwischen den Augen. Seine Kugel traf Alex am Arm, und blieb stecken. Er fluchte leise und betrachtete die Wunde. Er konnte seinen Arm noch bewegen, was bedeutete das es nicht so gefährlich war. Er konnte die Kugel so nicht herausholen, also musste er warten bis der Raid beendet war. Er hörte wie weitere Schüsse über ihm abgegeben wurde. Er hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit. Ohne sich um die Schmerzen und das Blut zu kümmern lief er zu dem Toten und holte sich die Schlüssel für die Zellen.

Er fing bei der hintersten an. Die meisten Gefangenen waren schon nicht mehr am Leben. Knochen und Verwesende Leichen lagen hinter den Stahltüren. Nur bei Dreien hatte er Glück. In der Ersten war ein Mann, der vielleicht 60 Jahre alt war. Er hatte einen weißen Bart und erinnerte Alex irgendwie an den Weihnachtsmann. Alex hätte fast gelacht als er sich vorstellte, das Scorpia den Weihnachtsmann kidnappen würden. Solche Gedanken bewiesen, das Alex ganz gewiss schon mental labil war.

„Können sie laufen?" fragte er den Mann.

Dieser nickte nur stumm und erhob sich schwerfällig. Man konnte ihm ansehen das seine Knochen schon nicht mehr die jüngsten waren.

Alex lief schon weiter zur nächsten Zelle. Blut tropfte weiterhin erbarmungslos aus seiner Wunde. Wenn er sie nicht bald verbinden würde. Würde er noch Ohnmächtig.

Hinter der Stahltür saß ein Mann. Alex konnte ihn trotz der 2 Jahre immer noch erkennen.

„Ian?" fragte er, fast schon ein flüstern.

Der Mann blickte erschrocken auf.

„Alex? Was machst du hier?"

Alex konnte nicht anders, er fühlt sich großartig. Ian war noch am Leben. Der Blutverlust benebelte ihn leicht.

Grinsend antwortete er.

„Deinen Hintern retten! Was sonst?"

Weitere Schüsse fielen. Alex fluchte leise.

„Beeil dich. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Erst als sie aus der Zelle traten konnte Ian, Alex richtig sehen. Er bemerkte die Waffe, das Blut und die Klamotten, sagte aber nichts. Für Antworten war später noch genug Zeit.

Es waren noch zwei Zellen, die Alex noch nicht überprüft hat.

In der ersten lag nur wieder eine Leiche. In der letzten traf er zumindest auf Lebende.

Ein Mann und eine Frau saßen umschlugen gegen der überliegenden Wand. Sie schreckten hoch als die schwere Tür geöffnet wurde.

Alex schaute sie an, suchte nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen, fand aber keine. Die Frau hatte hellbraune Haare und braune Augen. Der Mann neben ihnen hatte blonde Haare und auch braune Augen. Irgendwie kamen sie Alex bekannt vor. Er wusste aber nur nicht woher.

„Könnt ihr laufen?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete der Mann, die Frau nickte nur. Sie starrten ihn immer noch an, als sie Alex aus der Zelle folgten.

Und dann passierte etwas unvorhergesehenes.

„John? Helen?" fragte Ian ungläubig als er die Personen hinter Alex entdeckte.

Als sie ihre Namen hörten, blickten sie auf.

„Ian?"

Fragend schaute Alex Ian und dann die beiden anderen an. Doch bevor er fragen konnte woher sie sich kannte, kam ein schwarzgekleidete Mann die Treppe herunter.

Die andern schienen sichtlich erschrocken und wichen zurück. Alex jedoch handelte ohne zu denken. In weniger als einer Millisekunde hatte er festgestellt das diese Person nicht Ben war und abgedrückt. Die Kugel traf ihr Ziel perfekt. Genau zwischen die Augen. Der Mann war tot bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Ian schaute besorgt Alex an. Was wohl in den letzten beiden Jahren passiert war. John war sichtlich über die Trefferquote erschrocken. Der Junge war verdammt gut.

„Weiter. Wir sollten hier nicht rumstehen." Alex übernahm die Führung. Er ging den Weg zurück, bis er zu Bens Flur kam.

Vor Ben lagen zwei Männer auf dem Boden. Aus Instinkt hatte er seine Waffe auf Alex gerichtet. Die anderen zuckten zusammen und wollten schon in Deckung gehen, doch Alex bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Sachte."

„Verdammt Alex! Ich hätte fast abgedrückt!"

„Du hättest mich aus dieser Entfernung sowieso nicht getroffen."

Die beiden Personen hinter Ian, starrten Alex an und blickten dann zu Ian. Dieser nickte nur. Er wusste was die beiden sich fragten. Die Augen der beiden weiteten sich und starrten geschockt den Jungen vor ihnen an. Dieser schien das gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Überlebende?" fragte er nur.

„Leider keine, aber wie ich sehen hattest du Glück."

Erst dann bemerkte Ben das Alex verletzt war.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Ben und deutete auf die noch immer blutende Wunde.

„Wurde angeschossen. Was ist mit S – und J- Unit?"

Ian zog scharf die Luft ein. Die Frau umklammerte den Mann und dieser sah aus als ob er jemanden umbringen möchte. Aber gleichzeitig sah man große Besorgnis in seinen Augen.

Ben schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Hör auf vom Thema abzulenken."

Doch bevor eine Diskussion ausbrechen konnte kam ein Mitglied aus J-Unit die Treppe herunter. Die Schüsse haben gestoppt.

„Alle Feinde eliminiert. Warten auf weitere Befehle."

Alex antwortete ihm.

„Schaut ob irgend jemand verletzt ist. Wir treffen uns bei den Jeeps."

Mit der Antwort verschwand der Soldat.

„Wir sollten nach draußen gehen." meinte Alex.

Die sechs Leute bewegten sich nach oben, durch die Tür und zu den Jeeps.

„Alle in Ordnung?" fragte Ben.

„Positiv, niemand ist verletzt." Der Soldat, der antwortete war der der Anführer von S-Unit.

Alex hielt seine rechte Hand über die blutende Wunde. Somit verbarg er sie. Ben war noch damit beschäftigt, alles zu koordinieren. Langsam entfernte er sich von der Gruppe von Leuten. Er verschmolz mit den Schatten der Nacht.

Nur Ian war der einzige der es bemerkt, auch nur durch Zufall. Wenn er nicht genau sich in diesem Moment zu Alex umgedreht hätte, hätte er gar nicht bemerkt das er nicht mehr anwesend war.

Leise folgte Ian Alex bis sie zu einem Baum kamen. Alex blieb davor stehen und schaute sich um. Als er sich sicher war das er nicht beobachtet wird, krempelte er seinen Pulli so weit hoch, das er seine Wunde betrachten konnte. Die Kugel steckte nicht weit drinnen. Wenn man genau hinschaute und das Blut wegwischen würde könnte man sie mit bloßem Augen sehen.

Ian wollte schon zu ihm kommen, als Alex sich bückte und daraufhin ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Ian fragte sich was er wohl damit vorhatte.

Alex setzte das Messer in der Wunde an und pullte die Kugel hinaus. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Alex?" fragte Ian vorsichtig.

Ruckartig drehte sich der Angesprochene um. Das Messer in Kampfhaltung. Er entspannte sich erst wieder als Ian aus dem Schatten der Eiche trat.

Alex wendete sich wieder seiner Wunde zu. Er riss ein Stück aus seinem schwarzen Pulli und band es um die noch immer blutende Wunde. Er zog die beiden enden mit seinen Zähnen zusammen.

„Was?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll...Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Das kannst du dir eigentlich selbst beantworten. MI6 ist passiert." antwortet Alex knapp. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust jetzt über die letzten zwei Jahre zu unterhalten.

Ians Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Was normal für einen Spion war. Doch im inneren war er wütend und gleichzeitig erschrocken über die kalten Augen und das kalte Verhalten von seinem Neffen.

„Warte!" sagte Ian als Alex wieder zurück gehen wollte.

„Was?"

„Du erkennst sie nicht oder?"Er zeigte in Richtung des Pärchens das sie aus den Zellen befreit hatten.

„Warum...?" Dann verstand Alex was Ian gemeint hat.

„Das...meine...wie?" Er brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast.

„Ja. Das sind deine Eltern, Alex."

Alex suchte in Ians Gesicht nach irgendeinem Anzeichen das das eine Lüge war. Konnte aber keine finden. er blickte wieder in die Richtung der beiden Personen, die in hinter Ben standen und immer wieder zu ihm hinüberblickten.

* * *

So das war das erste Chapter!

Wie findet ihr es?

Ein Review wäre nett! ;D

Wir werden uns wiedersehen!

Spätestens beim nächsten Chapter xD


	3. Was machen wir heute?

Hey! Da bin ich wieder! :D

**Disclaimer: MIR GEHÖRT ALEX RIDER NICHT!**

So, weiter mit der Story:

* * *

Tödliche Stille.

So könnte man die Atmosphäre beschreiben, die sich schwer und dick über den Raum gelegt hatte. Die Personen die sich in diesem Raum befanden sahen sich gegenseitig an. Aber keiner sagte einen Ton oder machte auch nur das leiseste Geräusch.

Es war einer der Situationen, in welchen man sich ans andere Ende der Welt wünschte.

Leider konnte man dieser Situation hier nicht so einfach entkommen.

Alex, Ben, Ian, Helen und John saßen um den Küchentisch herum. Nachdem man sie in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatte um sicherzugehen das sie alle in Ordnung waren und Alex Schusswunde verbunden hatte wurden sie entlassen.

Die Uhr an der Wand tickte unaufhörlich. Es war bereits früher Morgen und seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten saßen sie nun da und sagten nichts.

Nach weiteren Minuten der Stille, konnte Alex sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Wie kommt es das ihr noch am Leben seid?" Es war nicht mehr als ein flüstern, aber alle haben es gehört.

„Scorpia hat unseren Tod nur inszeniert. Sie wollten uns als Druckmittel gegen den MI6 verwenden. Das ging aber nach hinten los als sie merkten das Blunt nicht nachgeben würde. Sie hielten uns über die ganzen Jahre gefangen." antworte ihm John.

Blunt hatte es gewusst?  
Er hatte nicht versucht sie zu retten?

Alex Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hatte eine unglaubliche Wut und Hass auf Blunt. Und das würde er auch noch zu spüren bekommen, versprach er sich.

Nun meldete sich zum ersten Mal Helen zu Wort.

„Tut deine Schusswunde weh? Ich glaube der Verband sollte bald mal gewechselt werde." Ihre Stimme war sanft, die Stimme von einer sich sorgenden Mutter.

Alex Blick wanderte auf den ehemaligen weißen Verband. Dieser war nun schon ein wenig rot. Rot vom Blut.

„Ich werde ihn später wechseln."

„Was ist in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert? Und wo ist Jack?" wollte Ian wissen.

John und Helen schauten Ian fragend an, dieser jedoch beachtete sie gar nicht.

Die Stimmung in diesem Raum schien noch bedrückender zu werden.

„Jack ist Tod." er wendete sich zu seinen Eltern, „Jack war nachdem Ian ‚gestorben' war mein Vormund und hat sich um mich gekümmert. Sie starb vor einem Jahr." Alex tonlose Stimme erfüllte den Raum.

„Du weiß von MI6, oder?" fragte John niedergeschlagen.

„Ja. Aber das ist nicht das einzigste."

Helen zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Das heißt das du für sie Aufträge erledigen musstest? Was für welche?" John hoffte inständig das Blunt es nicht soweit getrieben hatte, Alex in lebensgefährliche Situationen zu bringen.

„Der erste war der von Ian, dann folgten noch 12 weitere." Alex schaute direkt Ian an. Die anderen starrten ihn nur entgeistert an.

„Ich geh meinen Verband wechseln." Damit stand Alex auf und verließ den Raum. Die Stimmung schien sich augenblicklich aufzuhellen.

Nach zwei weiteren Minuten beschloss Helen, Alex aufzusuchen und sich mit ihm allein zu unterhalten.

Nun saßen nur noch Ian, John und Ben in der Küche.

„Ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt, oder? Ich bin Ben Daniels. Ich bin sozusagen der Partner von Alex."

„Kannst du uns sagen, was mit Alex passiert ist? Wie er sich in den letzten beiden Jahren so verändern konnte?" Ian sah Ben fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht alles. Alex ist nicht so der Typ der alles erzählt was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Er schon eine beachtliche Zahl an Missionen hinter sich. Angefangen mit Ians Auftrag Stormbreaker, bis hin zu dem auslöschen von Scorpia. Das einzigartige über ihn ist, das er eine 100 Prozent Erfolgsrate hat. Er hat mehr geschafft als ein Senior-Agent in seiner besten Zeit. Aber das hat auch Spuren hinterlassen. Der Tod von Jack zum Beispiel. Er hat jedes Vertrauen zu anderen verloren. Besonders zu Erwachsenen"

John sah gleichzeitig wütend, besorgt und stolz aus. Wütend auf Blunt, das er so etwas tun konnte. Besorgt, weil Alex jegliches Vertrauen in seine Mitmenschen verloren hatte und stolz weil er der beste Agent von MI6 war.

* * *

…bei Helen und Alex…

* * *

Alex stand in seinem Zimmer, und war dabei sich umzuziehen. Er hatte die Tür einen Spalt breit offen gelassen, damit er nichts verpasste von der Unterhaltung. Es war schon interessant zuzuhören wie Ben versuchte sein Leben zu erklären.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen das Helen die Küche verlassen hatte, zu sehr war er mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Erst als er spürte das er beobachtet wurde, wurde er über die zweite Person im Raum im klaren.

Seine Mutter stand in der Tür und schaute ihn an. Ihr Blick hing auf der Schusswunde über seinem Herzen fest.

Schnell suchte er sich ein T-Shirt. Doch bevor er es anziehen konnte, hielt eine Hand ihn davon ab.

„Oh, Alex! Was ist passiert?"

Alex seufzte und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.

„Nichts. Ich lebe noch, also ist es nicht so schlimm."

Helen gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden. Sie zog ihn zum Bett hinüber und setzt sich.

„Erzähl mir davon." Si konnte es nicht ertragen das ihr Sohn verletzt wurde.

Alex ließ sich schwerfällig neben sie fallen.

„Ich habe eine Terroristengruppe verärgert. Und das war ihre Rache. Mehr darf ich dir nicht erzählen."

Alex wollte sich schon wegdrehen und aufstehen, aber wieder wurde er von einer Hand zurückgehalten.

Helen stand auf und umarmte ihn, wie eine richtige Mutter.

Dieses Gefühl war fremd für ihn, aber gleichzeitig war er neugierig. Neugierig auf das Gefühl eine richtige Mutter zu haben. Er kostete dieses Gefühl aus.

Er umarmte sie nach ein paar Sekunden das Schocks zurück. Es schien als ob ihm die Welt nichts mehr antun könnte, als ob er unbesiegbar wäre.

„Alex, Alex! Auch wenn John und ich nicht bei dir sein konnten in den letzten 16 Jahren. Wir lieben dich über alles und nichts aus der Welt könnte uns auseinanderbringen. Nicht einmal dieser Idiot Blunt! Mit dem hab ich aber auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen...!"

Alex musste trotz der Tränen in seinen Augen lächeln.

Sie standen so noch eine Weile, bevor sich Helen aus der Umarmung löste und ihn anschaute.

„Du bist unser Sohn Alex, und das wirst du auch immer bleiben." Sie strich ihm eine Träne von der Wange.

„Danke..."

Von draußen hörte man laute Stimmen, Helen drehte sich besorgt in Richtung Tür.

„Ich glaube ich sollte mal nachsehen gehen, ob das Untergeschoss noch steht. Bei deinem Dad und deinem Onkel zusammen in einem Raum wäre das kein Wunder. Die beiden haben auch wirklich keine Hobbies." Diesmal lächelte Helen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie strich ihm ein letztes Mal über die Wange bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Alex war müde.

Total erschöpft, körperlich und emotional. Er war in weniger als 2 Minuten tief und fest im Bett eingeschlafen.

Das T-Shirt komplett vergessen.

* * *

….eine Weile später…

* * *

Alex wurde durch Schritte und Geflüster geweckt. Er konnte spüren wie Personen neben seinem Bett standen.

Sie sprachen in leisen Stimmen, aber Alex war immer noch i der Lage sie zu hören.

„Sieht er nicht friedlich aus?" Das war definitiv die Stimme von Helen.

Neben ihr antwortete eine andere Stimme, dunkler und männlich. John.

„Ja. Ich kann nicht glauben was MI6 aus ihm gemacht hat."

Alex fand, das es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt war um ‚aufzuwachen'. Er öffnete seine Augen und setzte sich auf.

Neben seinem Bett standen John und Helen. Sie starrten ihn an und er starrte zurück und ihm war kalt.

Moment. Kalt.

Erst dann bemerkte Alex das er kein T-Shirt anhatte und all seine Narben und seine Schusswunde sichtbar waren. Und John starrte sie an.

„Wie…Wie ist das passiert?" fragte er. Überwältigt von der Situation um einen Satz korrekt zu formen.

Alex blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu antworten, auch wenn es noch mehr Fragen aufwarf als es beantwortete. Er wusste das er irgendwann die komplette Geschichte erzählen musste, wollte es aber eigentlich noch eine Weile hinauszögern.

„Ich hab ein paar Leute verärgert. Das hat ihnen nicht sehr gefallen."

Man konnte John ansehen das er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war, aber der Blick seiner Frau hielt ihn davon ab, weiter zu fragen.

Alex stand inzwischen auf und suchte sich sein T-Shirt und zog es an. Seine Uhr zeigte an das es kurz nach 12 Uhr mittags war. Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Da sie noch nicht gefrühstückt hatten, waren alle hungrig.

„Kommt ihr Mittagessen?" fragte Alex seine Eltern die immer noch in der Mitte seines Raumes standen.

Sie nickten beide und folgten Alex in die Küche. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah er das Ian auf dem Sofa saß und Fernsehen schaute.

Ben traf er in der Küche, mit einer Pfanne in der Hand.

Als er hörte wie Personen den Raum betraten drehte er sich um.

Alex konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was?" fragte Ben. Innerlich freute er sich das Alex lachte.

„Siehst hübsch aus."

Ben hatte Jacks alte Schürze an. Die Blaue mit dem Spruch ‚I LOVE COOKING'.

Das lustige daran war, das Alex Jack die Schürze aus Spaß geschenkt hatte. Jack war nicht gerade die Person die kochen liebte. Was nicht schneller als zehn Minuten brauchte wurde von Jack als Unmöglich eingestuft.

Ben war ebenfalls eine Person die kochen nicht mochte, was aber daran lag das er es nicht konnte.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?" fragte Alex, nachdem sich seine Eltern an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatten und mit Interesse die Unterhaltung beobachtete.

„Nach was sieht's den aus?" konterte Ben.

„Nach einem Atombomben-Angriff auf die Küche. Warum hast du nicht die Karotten geschält bevor du sie klein geschnitten hast?" stirnrunzelnd schaute er sich den Inhalt der Pfanne in Bens Händen an.

Ben drehte sich zu seinem Werk um, betrachtete es und dann wieder zu Alex.

„Hilfe?" Ben war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation.

Mit einem seufzen nahm er ihm die Pfanne aus der Hand und begann sie zu reinigen, nachdem er dies getan hatte, suchte er sich die Zutaten für eine Lasagne zusammen.

Ben stand am Rand und schaute Alex bei der Arbeit zu. Er musste zugeben das er beeindruckt war.

Nach einer Weile und mehreren Versuchen Ben zu zeigen wie man Karotten schneidet war das Mittagessen endlich fertig.

„Ben?"

„Ja, Alex?"

„Du deckst den Tisch."

„Aber-"

„Ben."

„Nagut."

Grummelnd machte sich Ben an die Arbeit. Wieder fragte er sich wer der Erwachsene von ihnen war.

John und Helen die die ganze Zeit am Tisch saßen und zuschauten waren sichtlich über das Verhalten der beiden amüsiert.

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie alle am Tisch und aßen.

Während des kompletten Mittagessens sagte kaum jemand ein Wort. Ale fing an diese Stille nervend zu finden, also beschloss er das sie etwas zusammen machen sollten.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte er unschuldig.

Dies brachte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

Helen war diejenige die ihm antwortete. Ihr schien die angespannte Stimmung nichts auszumachen.

„Ich weiß nicht…" fing John an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einkaufen gehen und danach ins Kino?" John schaute seine Frau an. Er bewunderte es wie sie trotz 16 Jahren Gefangenschaft so lebensfreudig sein konnte.

Alex nickte. „Nach dem Kino können wir noch einen alten Freund von mir besuchen gehen, er besitzt einen kleinen Club am Ende der Straße wo das Kino steht. Ben kommst du mit?"

Ben schien diese Frage gar nicht erwartet zu haben.

„Ähh, klar doch."

Zufrieden mit ihren Plänen aßen sie in Stille weiter. Später musste Ben auch noch den Abwasch machen, ganz nach dem Willen des Teenagers. Was ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gefiel, auf eine Argumentation hatte er aber im Moment keine Lust. Aus dem Grund, weil er sowieso wieder verlieren würde. Sie mit Alex zu streiten, war also man sich mit einer Wand stritt. Erbarmungslos und immer am gewinnen.

Nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, legte er das Handtuch auf die Spüle und verließ die Küche. Im Wohnzimmer saßen John und Ian, schienen sich in einer heftigen Diskussion zu befinden. Helen war dich oben am fertig machen, stellte er fest. Alex war entweder in seinem Zimmer oder irgendwo in diesem Haus. Ben war zu müde um sich über das jetzt sorgen zu machen.

Er setzt sich auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer und war Augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

John wusste das Alex Zeit brauchte. Zeit um Vertrauen zu fassen.

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen :D

Nicht vergessen! Reviews schreiben!

Wir werden uns wiedersehen! ;))


End file.
